Isabela's Champion
by RivainiGirl13
Summary: Just a little drabble. Might turn into a full story. Set immediately after Hawke defeats the Arishok, and a little scene between her and Isabela. Minor storyline alteration. (rating may change if this turns into a full story)


Isabela's Champion

A/N: This is just a drabble i thought of while trying to sleep. If you would like to turn this into a multi-chapter story, please let me know.

Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon Age 2 or any of its characters.

Isabela ran to Hawke as the rogue fell to her knees in exhaustion. The pirate wasn't stupid, she knew why Marian had agreed to fight the Arishok-well, she had figured it out about partway through the duel.

The former raider crashed to her knees as she caught her best friend in her arms, "Hawke!" She cried in panic and looked over her shoulder at her other friends who were already rushing over, "Anders!"

"I know, I'm on it," the Mage muttered urgently, falling to his knees and dropping his staff beside them to use both hands to heal Marian.

The companions were so hung on the well being of their friend that they didn't realize that the entire room waited on baited breath in complete silence, waiting for the confirmation that their rescuer was all right.

Meredith and her Templars filed in and the Knight-commander took in the scene in silence, even as First Enchanter Orsino came in followed by Bethany who immediately rushed over to her sister and promptly followed Anders' example and helped heal her beloved sibling.

All too soon the mages pulled their hands away, having done all they could for now. Isabela looked down at the unconscious woman in her arms and nearly sobbed with joy when the rogue groaned.

"Oh my sodding head, I need a drink," Marian muttered and sat up on her own strength.

The raucous cheers that erupted from the crowd drowned out the Rivaini's exclamation of joy and distracted the hero from seeing the expression that matched it. Marian looked around the room at the nobles whose lives she had saved, and Meredith proclaimed her champion as she and Isabela stood.

Marian smiled at the title but Isabela's sudden grip on her arms drew her attention back to her best friend.

"You bloody idiot! What were you thinking?!" Isabela demanded. Through the volume of the cheering only the companions could hear the demand-or Hawke's answer.

"That I love you?" Marian answered as if it was obvious.

Isabela's expression became furious, "I told you not to! I told you, didn't I!? It would be nothing but trouble!"

By now, all of their friends' attention was on them, hanging on every word, but the girls couldn't see them. To them, they were the only ones in the room, despite the loud cheers.

Marian gave the pirate that annoying smirk of hers and took Isabela's cheek gently in her palm, "I'm attracted to trouble. Don't you know that by now, 'Bela?"

Isabela glowered, unshed tears threatening to spill over, "I'm not worth it," she spat defiantly.

The Champion's expression hardened and she held the Rivaini's face in her hands sternly, "Isabela," she began firmly, "you are worth all the trouble in the world to me. I would fight a thousand Arishoks just to have you in my life, whether you loved me or not."

Isabela's eyes widened at the declaration. She didn't understand. Why would Marian or anyone be okay with unrequited love? "Why?" She asked in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

Hawke smiled, "because you are the sea, untamable and free; and I am the foolhardy sailor who loves your majesty and would have you no other way than you are or ever choose to be."

That analogy hit the pirate dead center. That was something she could understand and appreciate in a way no one else could. That meant more to her than anything else and it was the wreaking ball that broke the dam. Those unshed tears broke free and fell down her face in rivulets.

Isabela felt her body rocket forward to meld against the, no, _her_ Champion's and her arms wound around Marian's neck as their lips met.

Hawke rocked back slightly but kept her balance and Isabela felt those strong and slender arms wind around her middle. And there was no place that Isabela would rather be than right there in her Champion's arms.


End file.
